Cooties
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: Girls had cooties but that was fine, because Jirou was more than perfectly happy to stick with his Kei-chan. chibi!Hyoutei and teen!Hyoutei, smut


_Please read and review! Smex near the end of the story (don't worry, they're definitely older than five! They're teenagers)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**-**

**Cooties**

* * *

-

**~*~Five Years old**

**-**

Jirou yawned as he continued to color, eyes drooping in tiredness. He wanted to sleep and coloring the stupid picture was very boring and it wasn't helping the fact that he wanted to take his nap! He usually never woke up until twelve in the afternoon, but now that he was in school, he couldn't sleep in anymore and then couldn't even nap until eleven!

The blonde glanced over at the clock and tried to remember how to tell time only to sigh and pout, not being able to figure out what all the numbers meant. "Ne, Gakuto," he began to the redhead next to him. "What time is it?"

Looking up at the clock, Gakuto squinted his eyes before shaking his head. "I don't know, Jirou. What makes you think I'd know? Ask Ryou."

Jirou frowned but shrugged and looked across the table at the longish haired brunette. "Ryou! What time is it?"

Ryou frowned heavily. "Tch, can't even tell what time it is. Lame." He looked up at the clock. "Err…"

Gakuto snickered. "Tch, can't even tell what time it is. Lame." He mocked and Ryou stuck out his tongue, huffing and glaring at the other kid sitting next to him.

Resting his head in his hand, Jirou pouted again. "Does nobody know what time it is around here?"

"Class, if you would please look this way, I'd like to introduce a new student." The class looked curiously at the silver haired boy standing tall (well, as tall as a preschooler could be) next to the sensei. Jirou cocked his head as the other boy glanced around the room before blushing when his blue eyes lingered on him slightly before moving on. "This is Atobe Keigo-kun and he will be joining us from now on. Atobe-kun," she addressed him. "There is an empty seat in the back next to Akutagawa-kun and Shishido-kun. You may sit there."

The boy sniffed. "That is acceptable." Ryou and Gakuto frowned and glared as the other boy walked over and sat down in the seat across from Gakuto but Jirou just watched him curiously as he felt something weird begin to fill him. He smiled; he had a feeling that he and this Atobe-kun would become life-long friends!

"I'm Akutagawa Jirou!" he greeted excitedly and then introduced his friends. "This is Mukahi Gakuto and Shishido Ryou. It's nice to meet you Atobe-kun!"

Atobe twitched slightly at the familiar tone that the boy used, wondering if all little kids used that same rude greeting with someone they first met. If it was, he could decide right then and there that he didn't like little kids… even if he was one.

The other two boys grumbled a greeting and Atobe looked at them with a raised eyebrow before shaking his head. "Anou," started the blonde. Akutagawa, was it? "Atobe-kun, do you know what time it is?"

The heir sighed and glanced over his shoulder, stating as he read, "10:43."

Jirou blinked, mouth agape. "You could tell that fast?"

Atobe stared at him. "It's not that difficult." Honestly, what did they teach kids in this school? They were five; they should know how to tell time. Or at least, he knew how so that meant other kids should too, shouldn't it?

"Che," Gakuto scoffed. "I just think you're an arrogant, jerk."

"Gakuto!" Jirou gasped. "You aren't supposed to say that word! It's a bad word!" the blonde exclaimed quietly, trying not to draw the sensei's attention.

The redhead blinked in confusion. "Huh? What word? Arrogant?"

"No!" Jirou shook his head and his blonde hair flapped around his face. "The word 'jerk' is a bad word!"

"But you just said it, Jirou." Ryou pointed out and Jirou gasped, hands flying to cover his mouth. "Oh no," he groaned, sighing helplessly.

Atobe watched on in exasperated annoyance. He glanced around the room. Was there really no other free seats?

"That's not a bad word!" Gakuto replied, shaking his head. "Jirou, you need to learn this stuff. 'Damn' is a bad word."

"And 'crap'." Ryou added and Jirou blinked. He had heard his dad say those words sometimes but no one ever said anything about that, but when his nii-san called people "jerks" he always got in trouble for it. He sighed. Jirou was _so _confused.

Atobe sighed as the conversation continued. He could tell these boys more bad words than adults knew existed, but that didn't mean that he was _going _to. They were five; did they really need to be so crude?

"Minna, its naptime! Please go to your spots!" a hand latched onto his arm before he could even move and Atobe glanced over at the blonde smiling at him.

"Atobe-kun, you can share my spot if you want! I don't mind at all! I'd be happy to share with you!" he beamed, standing and began to pull the heir towards his nap spot only to have his arm removed and the other boy to huff.

"Ore-sama does not want to share!" Atobe stated, crossing his arms and looking away when Jirou frowned and turned red.

The blonde sniffed slightly. "You don't have to be so mean about it!" when the other boy spun on his heel and almost stomped towards his spot, Atobe watched him curiously, wondering why he felt bad about saying what he did.

-

The next few weeks were basically the same. Jirou kept trying to get Atobe to share nap spots or just to play with him, but the heir always said that he didn't want to because playing those games were too "childish". Jirou always responded the same way; "We _are_ children."

Atobe merely scoffed and replied, "But ore-sama is an Atobe." And he was completely horrified when Jirou said, "So what if you're an Atobe… and why do you call yourself 'ore-sama'? Are you that important?"

Important? Of _course _he was important! He was an Atobe! But yet again, that blonde's voice popped inside of his head asking him what the big deal was about him being an Atobe, and for the life of him, Atobe couldn't figure out a way to respond to the older boy—as he had found out not long after meeting him.

"Atobe-kun!" a voice sang as he sat outside with the rest of his class, watching the other kids playing happily. He blinked as a curly haired blonde appeared in front of him. "Atobe-kun! Come play with me!"

The heir shook his head and Jirou pouted, huffing heavily. "But why? You never want to play with me! You don't want to play with anyone! Don't you want friends?" he asked quietly, voice lowering as if he were whispering a secret.

After a short second of though, Atobe stated, "Ore-sama doesn't need any friends. And even if ore-sama _did_, why would ore-sama pick you as a friend?"

Jirou sniffed and bowed his head. "Why don't you like me?" he clasped his hands behind his back, shoulders shaking slightly. "I'm nice, aren't I? Ryou and Gakuto tell me to give up, but I think if you'd let me, I could be a good friend to you. Am I just not that likable?" a tear fell from his eye and the five year old rubbed at his face, trying to clear himself of the tears leaking from his eyes.

Atobe flinched at the sight of the tears and sighed at the feeling of guilt at making the other boy cry and stood, awkwardly saying, "What did you want to play?"

The sniffling began to slow and Jirou peaked up under his bangs, smiling slightly as he took the heir's hand. "Really? You mean it?"

Atobe gave a small nod, hoping he wouldn't regret the decision to befriend the older boy. "Yay!" Jirou cheered, pulling him over to a tree. "I've got a new friend and I want to climb this!" Jirou exclaimed happily, letting go of Atobe's hand as he began to climb the tree.

"Be careful, Akutagawa-kun!" Atobe told him, frowning slightly, not liking how big the tree seemed and how far off the ground the blonde was climbing when it wasn't even a foot above Atobe's head.

Jirou grinned over his shoulder. "Call me Jirou—ow!" the blonde exclaimed as he lost his footing and fell to the ground. Atobe ran over to him and knelt on the ground next to the crying boy who was clutching at his knee. Gently, Atobe removed the boy's hands from over his knee, frowning when he saw a large scrape and blood oozing from the wound.

"Akutagawa-kun!" the sensei called as she ran over, Shishido and Mukahi following her. "Are you okay?"

Jirou shook his head, wincing at the pain in his leg.

The woman eyed the wound, frowning. "We need to bring him to the nurse's office. Can you stand, Akutagawa-kun?"

He sniffed and tried to stand, only to fall back into Atobe's waiting arms. Jirou shook his head and Atobe frowned before hooking one arm underneath his legs and the other behind his back and standing. He gave a small groan at the weight. Jirou wasn't that heavy… but Atobe wasn't exactly that strong either.

Jirou blinked up at the silver haired boy as Atobe said, "Ore-sama will carry him."

Their sensei gave him a small, curious look. "Atobe-kun, I think I sho—"

Atobe shook his head. "Ore-sama will carry him." Without waiting for a reply, Atobe started off back into the school, a small, blushing blonde in his arms.

* * *

**~*~8 Years Old**

**-**

Atobe eyed the softly snoring blonde in his lap. Lately Jirou had taken up to sleeping with his head placed on Atobe's legs and he wasn't sure how he felt about that, but Jirou's hair was fluffy when he ran his fingers through them, and the small smiles and noises that escaped his lips _were _rather cute. In other words, he could get used to it.

Jirou's nose wrinkled slight as he rolled over so that his face was facing Atobe's stomach and wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist, sighing in contentment as he did so. If Atobe didn't have as good control over his facial expressions as he did, he would have blushed a dark red for everybody to see, so he was thankful that he had control over himself like that. It wouldn't do well for people to see the Atobe heir blushing.

The silver haired boy glanced up as small footsteps walked toward them and questioned, "What is it you want, ahn?" to the girl who came to a halt in front of the bench he was seated at with Jirou, face pink.

"Anou…" she started shyly, slightly rounded face bowed with soft, brown curls bouncing around on her head. "Do you think I could talk to Jirou-kun?"

For some reason, Atobe couldn't help a twitch at the way the girl called the blonde boy and told her, "Jirou is sleeping. Can you not see that, ahn?"

Her face darkened. "But… my friends told me to come talk to him… do you think you could wake him up, Atobe-sama?" the girl asked quietly, clasping her hands.

Atobe frowned but gently prodded at Jirou's shoulder, poking the blonde away. Jirou rubbed his eyes, yawning and asked, "Kei-chan? Why'd you wake me up? I was having a good dream!"

"This girl requested ore-sama wake you from your nap." Atobe replied simply and Jirou rolled over on his friend's lap, squinting up at the girl and smiling. "Miku-chan! Hi!" he waved, sitting up on the bench.

"Miku-chan" smiled slightly. "Uh… eto… Jirou-kun… do you think we could talk alone for a few minutes?"

Jirou beamed and bounced up from his seat, grabbing the girl's wrist. "Hai! I'll be right back, Kei-chan! Come on Miku-chan!" as Jirou pulled the brunette away, the eight year old left sitting on the bench couldn't help but glare ice daggers at her back.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Jirou asked innocently, not noticing the other three giggling gazes watching them.

Miku averted her gaze to her friends nervously, thumbs fiddling slightly. "Um, I like you, Jirou-kun!"

Jirou smiled. Was that all? "I like you to, Miku-chan!"

The brunette blinked. "Really?"

He nodded. "Of course! And I also like Gakuto and Ryou and Kei-chan of course! I like everyone!"

Miku sighed sadly. He didn't get it… she was seven and even _she _knew what it meant to like someone! "She means that she wants to kiss you!"

Jirou and Miku blinked at the intruder to the conversation. "Eh?" Jirou scratched his head at Gakuto's statement when he and Ryou walked up to them. "Kiss?" his eyes widened. "No! Girls have cooties!" the blonde stated, face scrunched up as he backed away slowly. "I don't want to get cooties…"

"What is this about cooties?" Atobe questioned as he joined the other four upon having heard Jirou yell. What was so horrible that it could make the blonde boy yell like that?

Miku blushed and began to speak but Gakuto cut her off. "She wants to kiss Jirou but she has cooties and Jirou doesn't want cooties."

Shishido scoffed. "Cooties don't exist, dummy. Tch."

"Yes they do." Gakuto huffed.

"Do not…"

"Do too…"

They glared. "Do not!" "Do too!"

Jirou covered his ears. "They're hurting my ears…" he whined and Atobe stepped up to him and placed his hands over Jirou's, blocking the loud sound out even further.

The heir glared at the other two boys. "Ore-sama commands the two of you to be quiet! You're hurting Jirou." The other two quieted but made faces and stuck their tongues out at each other in their childishness and Atobe reluctantly removed his hands from on top of the smaller ones.

"But cooties do exist!" Gakuto started. "My tou-san told me that if a boy kisses a girl, then the boy would get cooties from the girl and they would have to get marry and they would get pregnant!"

Jirou looked frightened. "But I don't want cooties!"

Atobe laid a hand on the small boy's shoulder. "You don't have to kiss any girl, Jirou."

Shishido tilted his head. "But what if two boys or two girls kissed? Like, what if Atobe and Jirou kissed? What then?"

Gakuto tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I asked my tou-san that but he just turned red and said that we'd save that for some other day. But since boys don't have cooties, I guess everything else happens other than that!"

Jirou's eyes shined. "So if I kiss Kei-chan, I get to marry him and have a baby with him?! Sugoi! I want to marry Kei-chan!"

Atobe turned a light pink as Miku began to back away to her friends. "But, Jirou, we are eight."

The blonde pouted and gave him a small, cute glare. "But I want to marry you, Kei-chan! And then we can have kids that'll be small and cuddly!" he nodded in excitement.

"Che," Shishido started. "Just kiss him already, he's getting annoying. Lame."

Gakuto nodded, grinning. "Kiss him!"

Jirou turned his, wide, innocent, doe-like eyes up to Atobe and the other eight year old nearly melted where he stood. It should be that… right for his friend to look so… _cute_. He sighed. "Fine, ore-sama will kiss Jirou."

The blond jumped and clapped, screaming as if he had just won some great prize. "Yay! I get to kiss Kei-chan!" The blonde stepped closer up to him, smiling brightly and Atobe blushed slightly again, leaning down and pressing his lips to Jirou's, letting them stay there for a few moments.

They didn't move except for a slight apply of pressure but both of their stomachs began to feel weird. A warm feeling spread through the both of them and their child-sized hearts sped up just that much before Atobe and Jirou separated, both of their faces completely red.

"Anou…" Jirou smiled. "I think I kinda liked that."

-

The next few days, Jirou was practically attached to Atobe's side, happily ranting about how much he loved being around "his Kei-chan". Atobe vaguely wondered whether kissing the cute, little blonde boy was a good idea, but every time Jirou smiled brightly at him, those types of thoughts flew from his head and he was back to wishing he could kiss him again.

He was only eight, but he knew what a crush was and he also knew that he had a rather big one on a certain nap-taking boy. Jirou seemed oblivious to his "crush" and was just happy to be friends with him. Atobe frowned. Did that mean that Jirou didn't have a crush on him? If he looked at all the signs of one, it pointed to the fact that Jirou did. Or maybe Jirou just didn't realize what having a "crush" meant and had not realized it himself that he had one. He rather hoped it was the latter, because Atobe didn't really like the thought of having his feelings unreturned, even if he was eight.

"Kei-chan! Catch me!" suddenly Atobe had an armful of hyper-active, blonde that was snuggling into his side happily. "Kei-chan is _soooo_ comfy! I don't know how I ever take naps without Kei-chan with me to hold tightly!" Jirou's brown eyes widened and he smiled, small dimples appearing in his cheeks.

Atobe forcefully stopped himself from staring at them and instead tried to concentrate on Jirou's words, but that only made him think about how comfortable it was to be holding the much smaller boy who was probably only the size of a five or six year old instead of the eight year old he was (especially one who was older by a few months than he was).

"Well ore-sama wonders why you take so many naps in the first place. What could possibly be so great about it?" he questioned, looking for something to distract his young mind.

Jirou merely grinned. "I have nice dreams that have to do with me and you being together forever, Kei-chan!"

The heir couldn't stop the blush that rose to his face and averted his gaze to the other side of the room. "And what if ore-sama doesn't want to spend forever with you?"

Jirou's eyes watered. "You… you don't want to be with me, Kei-chan!"

"That's not what I meant!" he said hurriedly, forgetting to add his "ore-sama". The eight year old coughed slightly. "Ore-sama just meant what if. Ore-sama didn't mean that he didn't want to spend forever with you, Jirou."

Jirou's breathing hitched slightly and he suddenly became giddy. "You mean you want to spend forever and ever and ever with me, Kei-chan?!" At Atobe's small nod, Jirou squealed and threw his arms around the younger boy, earning the attention from the other students in the room. "Yay!" he smiled softly. "I'm going to be with Keigo-chan for eternity."

Atobe smiled to himself. Spending eternity with Jirou really didn't sound all that bad…

* * *

**~*~13 Years Old (2****nd**** years in Hyoutei)**

**-**

"Run faster!" the captain called and loud groans followed from the many members of the tennis club.

Jirou whimpered, head bowing as he panted and ran. "I can't wait for you to become captain, Kei-chan! You'll let me sleep."

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Ahn? And what makes you think ore-sama would do any such thing, Jirou?" Jirou merely smiled at him and Atobe knew he had lost the fight before it even begun. He never could say no to that cute smile, even when they had been kids.

Grabbing a hold of Jirou's wrist, Atobe pulled him along, knowing that the smaller boy was reaching his limit on all of the laps. He glanced over his shoulder, eyeing "Hyoutei's Tensei" who was almost carrying his own partner who had had long since reached his own limit.

Although, said partner didn't look too happy about it himself.

Gakuto scowled. "Yuushi! You can let go of me! I'm perfectly capable of running myself, thanks!" Oshitari rolled his eyes from behind his glasses but let go of the acrobat, sending the read head sprawling to the ground. "Ouch!"

Oshitari smirked down at him. "You said to let you go and so I did, Gakuto."

The redhead continued to glare at him and held out his hand. "I meant gently and now help me up."

Chuckling, Oshitari grabbed the hand and pulled his partner up, replying, "I did Gakuto, I did. You were the one who fell."

Gakuto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I hate you,"

"Love you too," Gakuto blushed before yelping when he was pulled back into the run.

"They are kawaii together!" Jirou exclaimed before turning away from Oshitari and Gakuto. "Gakuto says that he hates Oshitari but I know he really doesn't. Gakuto _lurves _Oshitari! Just like I _lurve _Kei-chan!"

Atobe felt his heart jump at Jirou's matter-of-fact statement as the blonde clutched tightly onto his arm, snuggling as best he could as they ran into his side. Jirou might not have said the exact word "love" but it was close enough and he wondered whether Jirou actually had true feelings for him or not. He hoped he did…

"Yay! We're done! No more laps! Come on Kei-chan! Let's go! I'm _sleepy_." the blonde boy pouted. "And I want my pillow." Jirou's eyes sparkled and Atobe sighed, wrapping his arm slightly around the smaller boy's back and led the way to the clubhouse.

As they dressed after their showers (separately of course), Atobe found that he was unable to keep himself from sneaking glances at the petite blonde. The fact that he was so small for a thirteen year old made him even cuter—if that was at all possible—or at least, Atobe thought so and he was Atobe Keigo, so it must've been correct.

Jirou yawned loudly and collapsed back onto the soft sofa located in the clubhouse, snuggling into the fluffy pillows that were located there. The small snores that escaped from his as he slept were somehow adorable and Atobe fought off a blush as he forced himself to turn away.

"Should I believe my eyes or am I mistaken and is Atobe Keigo _not _smitten with a certain blonde second year?"

"Oshitari," the silver haired teen said slowly, turning his gaze towards the Kansai boy. "Ore-sama believes that is ore-sama's business."

He smirked. "Should I take that as a yes?"

"Yuushi, what are you two talking about? Who does Atobe like?"

"Ore-sama shall refrain from answering."

Oshitari frowned slightly. "Oh, come on, Atobe. It might be something I can use in my novel. Would you like to read it?" Atobe merely eyed him, inwardly slightly wary. Just what did Oshitari need to know about his love life that he could put into his "novel"? He wasn't sure he liked the sound of that.

"Novel? Yuushi, you're writing a novel? Since when?" Gakuto asked, glaring through narrowed eyes up at the taller teenager.

Grabbing the older boy around the wrist, Oshitari tugged him forward causing the redhead to stumble into his chest. Oshitari smiled down at him. "Would you like to come to my house and find out?"

"Nani?!" Gakuto pushed against his chest. "No! I want to go home! I don't want to go with Yuushi! I hate Yuushi!"

"Oh, but Gakuto dear, that truly wounds me."

"Oi, Jirou," Atobe gently shook the older boy's shoulder, successfully waking him from his short nap. "Let's leave. You will get a better sleep when we get back to ore-sama's room."

Jirou grinned wearily and held out his hands. Sighing, Atobe took them in his and helped the blonde stand. They gathered their things and departed from the clubhouse.

When they got to Atobe's room, Jirou happily collapsed back onto the heir's large bed, spreading over on top of it as Atobe made his way to his desk. Jirou stared over at him and held out his hand again, saying, "Kei-chan, come take a nap with me."

Glancing down at his books, the thirteen year old decided that homework could wait in favor of his childhood friend and walked over only to be pulled down next to Jirou. Jirou snuggled into Atobe's muscular chest, arms coming to wrap around his waist. "Kei-chan is comfy."

Atobe turned a light pink and cleared his throat. "Do you not mean ore-sama's bed is comfortable?"

Jirou shook his head against Atobe's chest. "Iie, I mean Kei-chan is comfy. Best pillow on my wish-list. Yup! Yup it is!" Jirou looked up and beamed at him, brown eyes smiling happily.

"Ore-sama is not a pillow," he replied lightly, but tugged the other boy closer to him.

He giggled. "Whatever you say Kei-chan." It was quiet for a moment. "Ne, Kei-chan, do you remember when we were eight and Gakuto said that if I kissed you that we would have to marry and that we would have a baby?"

It took a second for the heir to respond. "Hai,"

A contented sigh escaped from the blonde. "What would you say if I said that I actually want all of that to be true?"

"Jirou," Atobe glanced down at him. "Men can't marry other men, nor can they have kids."

"Kei-chan," he stated in exasperation. "I didn't say that. I said 'want' not that it will. You aren't going to go deaf on me are you?" he teased lightly. "But seriously, what would you say?"

Atobe almost wanted to point out how rarely Jirou was "serious" but decided not to and thought about his answer to the question instead. What _would _he say? He couldn't say that he also wanted that because then that would be completely out of character for him. But he couldn't say that he didn't want that because that was a lie and because that would probably make Jirou sad if he was assuming correctly that Jirou _did _want all of that. But the two of them were thirteen; himself barely so only having turned thirteen about a month ago. So what did that mean? That he didn't know what he wanted or didn't understand what he wanted? No, that couldn't be it, because he _knew_ he wanted the same and he also _knew _that he understood what it was. Adults were just ignorant and arrogant in thinking kids didn't understand this kind of thing. Some probably understood it more than others. Example: Romeo and Juliet… although he didn't actually believe they were in love. They didn't even know one thing about each other besides their name and their family! That wasn't love, what Atobe felt for Jirou… that had to be love. He was sure of it.

"Kei-chan?" Jirou poked him and Atobe came out of his thoughts, glancing over at the clock to see that he had been silent for about five minutes.

"Ore-sama would have to respond that ore-sama… ore-sama feels the same way as you do, Jirou." He replied, deciding to go with the slightly out of character response. The blonde blushed and bowed his head into the heir's chest.

"Hontoni…?"

"Hai,"

Jirou smiled up at him, eyes beaming beneath dark eyelashes. "Keigo… you don't know how happy that makes me." Jirou bit his lip, eyes wandering across the heir's face. "Can I… kiss you?"

Atobe nodded slightly and Jirou licked at his lips, leaning up to capture Atobe's mouth, his own lips moving slowly against the silver haired teen's lips. A tingle seemed to travel down Jirou's spine, pooling in the pit of his stomach as he gave a small whimper, inching closer to Atobe's muscular chest, leg sliding over the younger boy's waist.

Placing a hand on Jirou's lithe hip, Atobe drew a soft circle over the smooth skin, delighting in the sound of the blonde's hitching breath and slight bucking. The heir's emotions seemed to be transitional phases; one moment he was unsure of what they were doing, the next he could careless, and finally all that mattered was the quickening breath against his lips and the tongue eagerly dancing with his own.

As teeth nibbled at his lower lip, Atobe buried an elegant hand into soft, blonde hair, tugging the other teenager even closer to him, knowing that it was all but impossible. Deciding that there was no way for him to be any closer, Atobe rolled over on top of Jirou, earning a murmur of appreciation when he slipped his free hand beneath the blonde's shirt to graze over the hardened, pinkish nubs extruding from Jirou's own, muscular chest. The both of them really had to thank tennis at the moment but were both rather… preoccupied.

One of Jirou's hands slid down over Atobe's shoulders and chest, coming to halt over the growing bulge in Atobe's pants. He smiled slightly at the small pause in his friend's breath, finger delicately tracing patterns across the fabric. Atobe groaned at the teasing sensation, thinking it highly unfair to be treated this way.

Removing his hands from underneath his shirt and from his hair, Atobe pulled back an inch or so, inexperienced hands moving down to unbutton the blonde's school shirt. Jirou shivered slightly as he felt the cool air breeze against him causing his nipples to harden even further so that it was almost uncomfortable. He blushed darkly when his shirt was thrown to the floor and those same, larger hands undid his belt and removed his pants, abandoning them to the floor as well.

Atobe eyed him before removing all of his own clothes except for his boxers as well, opting to keep them on for the time being, not sure if he was able to take such a big step.

"Are…" Jirou's—for once—quiet voice began. "Are we really going to do… _this_? Have… sex?"

He took in a large breath at the wary look in Jirou's eyes. "Only if you want to, Jirou. Ore… I won't push you."

Jirou smiled. "I want to! If you want to Kei-chan. I don't want to push you either, Kei-chan."

Atobe chuckled. "Trust me when I say that you are not pushing me, Jirou."

This just caused the blonde's face to turn an even brighter pink. Atobe dived down, placing soft, small kisses over Jirou's lips and face, fingers running along the waist band of Jirou's underwear, slowly beginning to inch it down Jirou's lithe waist.

When his arousal was free of its confines and was happily standing to attention, Jirou blushed and averted his eyes as the younger boy stared at him. It was neither of their first times seeing another penis as they _did _share a locker and shower room with many other boys (Atobe though had a closed of space created just for him… and Jirou) but it _was _their first time seeing another one in such an… intimate setting. Atobe couldn't help but also blush at the fact that seeing the smaller thirteen year old spread over his bed naked seemed to just strengthen his desire and need for release. Damn those teenage hormones.

Silently, Atobe removed the rest of his clothing, averting his eyes as Jirou seemed to drink in the sight of him eagerly, brown eyes slightly widened and mouth swollen and quivering with need.

Suddenly, Atobe was pulled down, lips crashing against his own and he was surprised when his head hardly bumped against the blonde's. Jirou almost scraped at his back, legs spreading so Atobe could fall between them and their lengths flush up against each other, and they moaned at the friction as they rubbed together.

A small whimpered moved between the two of them when Atobe thrust down against Jirou and the blonde bucked back up into him, eagerly seeking the hard, heated flesh against his own. Jirou sucked at the foreign tongue darting in and out of his mouth, the wet muscle playfully trying to escape.

When they parted for breath, Atobe moved down the petite blonde's body before his lips could be taken in to captivity once more, dragging his lips across the smooth skin of Jirou's shoulders, teeth scraping here and there.

As Atobe continued to lick his way down the teenager's chest and stomach, Jirou gasped, arching into mouth and tongue. Warm breath huffed against his already warm skin and Jirou squirmed beneath Atobe's touch when he felt a light nip on his inner thigh.

Jirou's eyes closed with a small mewl when he felt fingers dance over his entrance, almost as if they were too shy to go inside but Jirou knew better; his Kei-chan was probably just teasing him.

Biting at his lip lightly, Atobe glanced up at Jirou's face, head tilted to the side and eyes closed, his lips parted somewhat to let breath escape and be taken in easier. He was a little nervous truthfully. Neither of them had done this before and he _was _barely thirteen years old (having only turned thirteen the month before).

Jirou rolled his hips down against the hand and Atobe unfroze, smiling fondly, thankful that his childhood friend could not see his face. Atobe sat up and watched himself as he gently pushed a finger into the hole, a small sharp breath escaping from Jirou as he did so.

The foreign feeling of something being inside of him was… uncomfortable but not all together unpleasant. Already he felt a little bit fuller, but still yearned to feel even _more _full. Wiggling his ass slightly, he tried to convey his needs without speaking, thinking that he would be too embarressed to voice what he wanted.

Thankfully, if Atobe wanted to laugh, he didn't and instead entered a second finger inside of him. He winced slightly at being stretched but figured that soon enough, he would be stretched a lot more, and if he couldn't handle even this, then having sex with his Kei-chan would probably be out of the question.

But it wasn't his fault that he was born a small baby and had yet to grow much! He blamed his kaa-san. She was also very small.

When the third finger was placed inside of him, Jirou couldn't help but to give a small cry of pain, his body trying to tell him that he wasn't supposed to be entered from there, that it was meant as an exit instead. But he had to wonder, if it wasn't meant to be entered, then how come it was supposed to end up feeling good?

Atobe ran his hands along the boy's inner walls, trying to find that certain spot that was supposedly supposed to give him pleasure. He didn't want to hurt Jirou any more than it would when they finally began to have… intercourse.

His fingers brushed up against something and Jirou gave a shaky moan. Atobe smiled and removed his fingers after stretching him and finding his prostate, but he paused a moment later when he seamed to be forgetting something.

Boys… they didn't get wet… down there, he would know that just as well as any other teenage and adult male. So, wouldn't that hurt even more so to be entered? But how to avoid hurting Jirou and make him slide inside the petite body even easier?

Jirou blinked up at the pondering heir and titled his head, wondering what he was thinking about. Taking the younger teen's hand in his own, he smiled up at him, biting his lip slightly in shyness. "Kei-chan?" he questioned before lips fell onto his own. His face turned a slight pink as blue eyes looked him over. Did he really have to stare at him so intensely? It was making him nervous…

Before he knew it, Atobe had disappeared from his sight and there was a small graze of lips over the southern portion of his body. Jirou let out a small squeak and went to look down but was inturrupted by a tongue swirling around his ring of muscle. The blonde moaned, hips shifting at the attention and heat beginning to get even hotter in the pit of his stomach.

The tongue playfully darted in and out of his ass, sucking in delight at his skin. It circled inside of him and Jirou moaned, arching into the wet muscle only to whine and pout slightly when Atobe removed himself, breathing a little bit heavier.

Atobe leaned down and pecked his lips, before moving to nibble at his ear. "You want this Jirou?"

The blonde nodded and Atobe smiled into his neck, guiding his penis to the puckered whole as Jirou wrapped his arms tightly around his back, legs spreading further apart. Atobe almost wanted to pull back so that he could take in the sight of Jirou, but decided not to as the blonde's tight grip told him he wanted him close. He gave a small, fond laugh at Jirou's cute, little antics.

Jirou's eyes closed and his breath hitched when he felt a pressure against his ass. He froze when something large pushed into him, wincing at being stretched so wide. Atobe stopped at the sound of discomfort coming from his childhood friend and glanced warily over at the blonde's face.

"Are you okay?"

He gave a small nod and smiled in a half-grimace sort of way. "Yeah, just go slowly, kay, Kei-chan?" Atobe gave a short nod and continued to push in, groaning as Jirou's tight heat enveloped him. He paused once he had his tip burried inside the ass, waiting for Jirou to tell him that he was okay.

Lips trembling slightly as Jirou clenched his eyes shut, body stiff at the pain seeping into his body, he dug his hands into Atobe's back, nails leaving small, red marks in his skin. Atobe leant down to whisper quietly words of reassurance and Jirou started to relax around him, body loosening up.

Jirou's brown eyes opened and he gave a small smile. Taking that as initiative to continue, Atobe entered the boy slowly and completely, not at all minding the sharp grip around his neck and shoulders.

Even with the younger boy moving slowly in and out of him, Jirou couldn't help the small winces that still escaped from him. He had known it would hurt, but was it really supposed to hurt _this much_? But a second later, he gasped and a small tingle traveled up his spine. Atobe glanced down at the sound and saw a red flush overcoming Jirou's cheeks. The blonde's lips were slightly parted and Atobe could see a flash of pink as a small tongue darted out to wet Jirou's lips.

Atobe wanted to dive down and capture the muscle, playfully suck on it as it squirmed inside of his mouth, and run his hands over Jirou's smooth skin. He blushed slightly at those thoughts but then became exasperated with himself. He already had his penis inside of Jirou's ass; there was no reason to blush over thoughts like that any more. But he couldn't help it, for some reason, Jirou made it easy for him to blush and Atobe Keigo never blushed over _anything_. Or, at least he hadn't, not until Jirou came along, that is.

He slipped out of Jirou's body, smiling slightly at the tiny whine it earned before sliding back in again, a little faster this time, the head of his cock grazing against something that made Jirou toss his head back and release a loud, appreciative mewl, arching into him even further. Atobe shortly pondered if it really gave Jirou that much pleasure to have something inside of him before tossing the thought aside. It had to for Jirou to be making sounds like that and Jirou was never one to lie or pretend.

That was something Atobe loved about him.

His pace picked up when he felt small hands running down his spine, leaving hot trails down his back. Atobe growled at the soft panting the boy under him was doing as his throbbing cock was continously taken in by Jirou's small, tight ass. The petite boy's legs spread wider, farther away so that they were now not touching any part of Atobe's body. The heir though wasn't too happy about the loss of smooth skin touching him and grabbed a muscular leg, hosing it over his shoulder as he began to suck at the junction between the blonde's neck and shoulder.

Jirou moaned at the teeth nipping at his skin, cock twitching against the younger boy's stomach. "K—Kei-chan…" he breathed out sharply, urging him to go at least a little deeper.

Atobe gripped the lithe hips and moved back before thrusting into the puckered hole, the petite boy giving a loud cry of pleasure as his prostate started being pounded by Atobe's hard member. The silver-haired teen let out a huff of hot air against Jirou's neck before placing his lips back to the skin, biting and sucking at it until there was a nice sized bruise marring Jirou's otherwise unblemished skin.

Any other time, Jirou probably would have yelped at the pain but his senses were already being overwhelmed with the pleasure running throughout his body and especially his nether-regions. Atobe continued to fuck the boy, moving deeper and faster each time he entered him, only a slight worry that he was hurting Jirou clouded his mind. But if he was hurting Jirou, Jirou did not notice if the loud wails of "more" and "harder" and the fact that the blonde was almost completely arched off of the bed to feel more of Atobe's cock inside of him was anything to go by.

Of course, Atobe went along with his friend's demands. After all, who was he to say no to the needs of a hormonal, teenage boy when he was another hormonal, teenage boy whose lust had set it's sights onto the other teenager writhing beneath his body?

The sight of Jirou's mouth wide open was definitely entrancing to say the least, was what Atobe thought when he looked into Jirou's face. He couldn't help but want move his lips against those and dart his tongue inside of the mouth but that would mean silencing those beautiful sounds that were leaving Jirou's mouth every few seconds, and he didn't want those to stop. Atobe was the cause of those sounds, and he rather liked the possesive thought of that.

Jirou's eager ass seemed to grind up into his every time Atobe exited him and Atobe could tell from those small pouts and whines that the older thirteen year old didn't want him to be removed from inside of him. Smirking slightly at the thought of how much Jirou was enjoying this (although, he couldn't blame him. He was—after all—also enjoying emensly. More than he had ever imagined), he thrust back into the waiting body, cock slamming hard into boy's prostate.

A cry fell from Jirou's lips and the bed shook beneath the two of them, but only slightly as it was a rather firm bed that not even the bouncing of them on top of the matress could make move all that much.

"Tight," Atobe hissed into Jirou's ear and the blonde shuddered, a spasm moving throughout his body. His breathing came in short gasps and pants and thread his hands through the soft silver hair of Atobe's, pulling him down for their lips to meet.

Their tongues fought and playfully danced around the other, seemingly as if it were a game and whoever gave in and let their tongue be captured first lost. Jirou of course lost rather quickly but he didn't mind really, finding the feeling of another wet tongue against his own a good feeling that made the warm heat in his body grow and start to boil.

A slightly high-pitched gasp escaped Jirou's swollen lips as he released, cum spilling over their stomachs and hardly a second later, Atobe grunted as he too spilled his seed into the tight ass.

After a moment, Atobe removed himself, and white, hot semen mixed with a little red dripped from Jirou's loose hole. "You bled," he looked up at Jiruo's face in slight worry. "Did you not notice?"

Jirou blinked, eyes still a little glazed over as he shook his head. "No… is that bad thing?" Atobe couldn't help a small smile at the adorable, confused look on his childhood friend's (or should he say lover's?) face. "No," he told him, letting his relief slip into his voice at the fact that he hadn't harmed Jirou any more than it had hurt him in the beginning.

The blonde giggled and pulled the heir down next to him as Atobe pulled the covers over their bodies. "Kei-chan, that was fun." He yawned. "I'm sleepy now, but lets do that again when I wake up, kay?"

Atobe coughed, cheeks tinging red as Jirou stared up at him in innocent eagerness. He nodded and placed a soft kiss atop of the blonde, slightly sweat matted, hair. "Anything you want, Jirou."

But Jirou's eyes were already falling shut in sleep.

* * *

**Omake**

**-**

"What's that?" a redhead acrobat asked as he poked a bruise on his friend's neck during lunch.

Jirou yawned and gently touched the spot on his neck. "Um… a bruise?" he replied, blushing slightly. Why did Kei-chan have to leave that in a spot that was so visible to every body else? His brown eyes glared slightly at the boy next to him. Stupid Kei-chan.

Atobe merely chuckled.

Oshitari glanced over in curiousity over his partner's shoulder, smirking at what he saw. "My, my, Akutagawa-kun. Is that what I think it is?"

"Depends on what you think it is!" Jirou grinned in his normal fashion. The groub was growing as the years went on. First it had only been him, Shishido, and Gakuto and then Atobe had joined (and a first year named Kabaji had came along with him) and now Oshitari too! He hoped that more people would become his friends and he looked forward to meeting those people.

The tensei raised an eyebrow. "My guess would be a hickey." His gaze shifted over to the Atobe Corp. heir and his smirk widened only slightly as he said, "But I wonder who could've given it to you."

"Eh?!" Gakuto exclaimed as Shishido leant over the table, peering at the bruise.

"Did a girl give you that?" he questioned as he sat back down. But if it were a girl that meant Jirou had to be either seeing someone secretely or had gotten it from someone he hardly knew. Both were lame and totally un-Jirou like.

Jirou's face scrunched up and he sook his head, blond hair flapping against his face. "Iie! Girls have cooties!" he pouted and clutched onto Atobe's arm. "Everyone has cooties except Kei-chan!" he beamed.

Atobe gave an awkward cough as everyone's gazes turned towards him. "Jirou…" he sighed in exasperation.

"Atobe gave you that?!" Gakuto exclaimed loudly before repeating it quieter when everyone at the table glared at him for attracting attention. Well… except Jirou because he hardly ever glared, nor Oshitari because he was too busy chuckling so really it was only Atobe and Shishido who glared.

"Che," Shishido scoffed. "That's even lamer than a girl and girls don't have cooties, Jirou."

The silver-haired boy glared even harder at him.

"Yes they do!" Jirou responded. "You have cooties and and Gakuto has cooties and Oshitari has cooties. But I really don't have to worry about Gakuto or Oshitari because the only one's they'll kiss is each other." He smiled.

"Oi!" Gakuto stood angril. "No I wouldn't! I _hate _Yuushi!" Oshitari frowned and thought, why does he always say that?

Jirou looked at him. "You say that, but you wouldn't call him 'Yuushi' if you actually thought so." The redhead blushed and plopped down into his seat only to give a small yelp when his chair was pulled closer to the bespectacled tensei's.

Oshitari smiled. "Glad you think so fondly of me, Gakuto."

The acrobat grumbled, pouting as he crossed his arms. "Shuddup," he mumbled, turning away and blushing.

"Besides, even if Kei-chan _did _have cooties, I don't think I would mind having them."

Atobe smiled. He wouldn't mind having Jirou's either.


End file.
